8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ScatheMote
: -[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] :Wow, thanks ScatheMote! -[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] Staff If the bcrat hasn't replied to your query, perhaps you can contact Sannse to make you a sysop. At least we'll have protection against vandals. —'BLUER一番 ' 02:00, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :No response. I'll ask. Just got to finish my article on Sarda first. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] When Welcoming When you welcome users; it is suggested is not used because it means whenever the template is changed, old users pages will be updated, and be historically incorrect. Instead, typing . This will insert the code of the template to a page. I Lion Heart I 16:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sysop Status Alright, think I got it done. Thanks for helping out! --Randy 3000 18:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Template? Are there any talk templates here like on the Final Fantasy Wiki?--NeoBahamut 00:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :No, but I'll make it for you if you wish. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] Sure, if you can do so then thanks. :)--NeoBahamut 00:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) NeoBahamut testing.. What now? What is the main thing we are working on right now? I just flipped over here from the FF wiki and am trying to help out without utterly decimating any plans in the works. Exdeath64 09:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Just try to save the pages and upload images. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] I Hope I hope I'm not stepping on your toes or anything. I'm just trying out some fun things while the Wiki is still young. Better now than when we have several 1000 articles. Diablocon 19:36, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. Aren't we the only ones here, anyway? [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] ::Yeah, we should probably formulate a battle plan of some kind. After what happened to Giant's Forest, I'm afraid of Edit Conflicting you again. Perhaps I should claim to do Episodes 10-20s articles, just so we don't accidentally make the same article. Diablocon 19:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::I guess we could claim certain articles. We should make a list or some like …and so on. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll work up to Episode 20 just now then. Also, ExDeath seems to have come along to prove us wrong. XD Diablocon 19:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) FF Wiki Hi it's 1stclasswarrior from the FF wiki. My friend joined so if you can check the bottom of your talkpage please do so for a link. 1stclasswarrior from the FF wiki. Catagorize? How do I catagorize pages???--NeoBahamut 00:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Ahh, so that's the problem. To categorize, simply write Category:Whatever. The pages you just made would be under Category:Items. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother you over something this stupid For some reason, i cannot images to display. I just uploaded one and i cannot get it to show up. Here is the code tag for it. image:White Mage and Blackbelt.Jpg. If you can figure it out, let me know and i'll start uploading more. Praise be to google (please note it is 9 PM here, and i've been up since 4 thirty. So if it is something obscenely stupid, my bad.)! Exdeath64 04:55, 13 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Okay, now i'm pissed...apparently it just wont show up in the tables. I managed to find another use for the image for the time being. But as soon has this is figured out, i will place it in a more appropriate spot. Hehe, what are you typing in when placing the pic for the template? If you are typing the full code for the template pic, then that is your problem. When making templates, you do not need to put in the code, just put in the title of the pic where it says picture1, picture2, or just picture, put the title of the pic after the = sign then the picture sould show up.--NeoBahamut 23:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, what he said. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Help } }} I need help with this, I have the codes all diferent, but it shows up as Exdeath34 who I got the template code from, look at the code under edit page, Every thing is different.--NeoBahamut 23:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Umm, the template is . is Exdeath34's poorly named talk template which I've already told him to move. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) EDIT! What about the text?--NeoBahamut 00:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :There. --Gamer2127 00:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Huh, you copied my template for your own use? FINALLY! recognition! Seriously though. there appear to be some significant differences between here and the FF wiki. this is a fairly young one, so it lacks most of the more advanced features and even the simple features have been made a bit more complex. I assume we will all figure it out eventually if you have not already. Or it will drive you utterly mad. (and Scathemote, you never actually told me to move my template, but i will get it done. To be honest, i just copied the old code from the FF wiki and when it seemed to work, i just left it. I have no idea how it ended up like THAT though...) Exdeath64 05:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Templating the Scripts I'm wondering if I can ask of your opinion on the following. I've been doing the scripts from a lot of the episodes recently, but I have been doing a lot of going backwards and forwards and even reverted to having them in a Sandbox. Plus if anyone wants to change for a colour scheme or have the head pics again, then it would be a pain to change all the coding to accommodate the change. Therefore How about I make some templates for each of the main characters, villains and maybe a few others that appear like Matoya and use them in the tables. For example the Template:Black Mage would be:- |bgcolor=black|'Black Mage'|| } and the table code would look like this: Instead of its current state So what do you think? If you say yes then I'll do it. Jeppo 00:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) PS Sorry about the mess I made on your talk page! :Yes you can do that. I would do it for you, but a lot of categorization has just changed and I need to fix it. Great work with the articles! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC)